Ultraman Lightning (Character)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Ultraman Lightning, formerly known as Adam, is an Ultra who mysteriously gained electric powers when he fell into a massive storm on a distant planet. He is the main hero of his series. Personality It's sometimes hard to convince Lightning to do things, but once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him. Despite his ambition, he is easily distracted, as even small observations can cause his whole train of thought to derail and him to physically mess up. He doesn't know a thing about Earth customs, and has a rather elaborate sense of humor. Lightning has a soft spot for natural kaiju and won't kill them unless they are truly evil, but flies into a rage when his allies are hurt. He greatly respects Ultras who have defended Earth in the past, considering them his superiors even with his unique powers. Initially, Lightning (as his human form, Taji) was completely clueless about human life and had no idea how to do things like eat or use the bathroom. After some coaching from his fellow CAKE members, he knows how to do these and rather enjoys eating, especially some of the confections made right in CAKE's bakery base, despite actually being lactose intolerant. When Lightning first came to Earth, he would rather be anywhere else. Then he saw what it was really like. He’s a tourist in a strange foreign country, and wants to see all he can, but won’t let that distract him from his job as guardian of the Earth. History Lightning was born Adam, the son of two high-ranking Space Rangers. He was born with a crest weapon like his mom, Ultrawoman Tetra, and arm blades like his dad, Ultraman Magnus. At some point prior to Ultra Fight Adam (a prequel to the series proper), when Adam was still training for the Space Garrison, Ultraman Orb paid a visit to the Land of Light. Having heard of Orb's achievements, Adam was excited to meet him. Orb ended up teaching Adam how to make two additional sluggers using his arm blades. Ultra Fight Adam Newly graduated from the Space Ranger Academy and having just received his Color Timer Ring, Adam's first mission sent him to Planet Grom, a massive gas giant. There, he was tasked with stopping Alien Helix Deox, a mad scientist seeking to amass an army of genetically-amplified monsters. Adam broke into Deox' base on one of the planet's moons. There, he defeated Deox' five alien generals and their monsters, with help from a Zandrias that he freed from the aliens' capture. As a last resort, Deox combined the DNA of the generals' seven monsters to create the super monster Chimeraryu, which proved to be the deadliest monster Adam had faced. Then it made the fateful mistake of killing Zandrias. Enraged, Adam grabbed Chimeraryu and flew it into the Great Vortex, a storm several times the size and intensity of the Great Red Spot. There, Chimeraryu was ripped apart by the intense winds and storms. Adam was caught in the storm too, but instead of being killed, his body was altered. Adam was recovered by the Space Garrison after he was discovered floating in Grom's orbit. He awoke in a hospital to discover that his red markings had become black and he bore yellow thunderbolt patterns. After his release, Adam discovered his electric powers. He needed special instruction to learn how to control them, and got them from Ultraman Mebius. After he had gotten used to his powers, and reaffirmed his parents that everything was fine, Adam decided to change his name to Ultraman Lightning, and he was soon sent on a mission to Earth when an age of monsters popped up. Ultraman Lightning TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness After an encounter with Alien Nackle Verser, Lightning was suddenly thrown into Ultraman Blizzard's world, where the two elemental ultras had to team up with Ultraman Legacy to defeat not only a more powerful version of one of Lightning's deadliest foes, but also a nightmarish fusion beast. Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Deox was defeated, but the Age of Monsters was still in full swing. Lightning stole acquired a brand new form to fight increasingly deadly foes, culminating with him coming face to face with the mastermind behind his past enemies. Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Lightning and his parents got caught up in the merging of multiverses leading to the Great Taisen. As a result of a Nerf Field, Lightning was reverted into the form of Adam, causing him great distress, although he would later be transformed back into Lightning by static electricity. Then stuff happened. Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart Lightning will have a minor role in this special. Into Ultra Space Shortly after Lightning's departure from Earth, Onyx returned, having merged with Necrozma and created many portals between universes. Lightning and various other heroes were dragged into Ultra Space, and had to survive hordes of Ultra Beasts and Necronyx' true power to escape. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier Soon after his adventure in Ultra Space, Lightning found himself pursuing Shadow Servant Waroga between worlds. They eventually got back to Lightning's home universe, upon which Lightning discovered the fiend had met up with its master on Planet Glacier. Logically, Lightning investigated, upon which he finally met the Ultra his teacher told him about and two completely new faces, one of which he didn't know, but had actually met before. Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star TBA Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light TBA Ultraman Zora Lightning was among the Ultras who joined forces to battle against the Daorium Emperor until the Titan Princes appeared, defeating the villain with comical ease before banishing him to a pocket dimension. As a side effect of this, the Ultras, including Lightning, were forcefully sent back to their home universes. A bit of Lightning's power was formed into an Ultra Essence Crystal, which would later be recovered by Ultraman Zora and used along with Ultrawoman Six's crystal to access his Megawatt Rainbow form. Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Immediately after the finale of Ultraman Zora, Lightning was among the group of Ultras warned of Kumasaga's campaign in an alternate Side Space Universe, and headed off to a new mission. Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God Upon returning home, Lightning was thrown back into action for what may be the last time. Onyx now possessed the Giga Battlenizer, and with the help of Ultimate Force Zero, Lightning returned to Earth to stop the Dark Ultra's master plan to claim an item of legendary power from before even the time of King. He also finally learned why he gained such power from the Great Vortex. Ultraman 0 Chronicle At some point in his travels, Lightning encountered Ultraman 0 and challenged him to a fight. After battling to a standstill, Lightning decided to give some of his energy to 0 as thanks for a good fight, granting 0 access to Blitz form. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Lightning made his debut in UBA Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! He has been a recurring character since then. Other Random RPs Outside of UBA, Lightning has appeared in a whole bunch of non-canon roleplays where he teams up with a bunch of other heroes. In them, he has gained two capsule monsters: a Dwarf Bulborb and a Kineticlops. Profile Stats * Height: 45 m ** High Voltage: 48 m ** Attacker Armor/God of Thunder: 50 m * Weight: 36,000 t ** High Voltage: 38,000 t ** Attacker Armor Mk1: 48,000 t ** Attacker Armor Mk2/God of Thunder: 42,000 t * Age: 6,600 years (Equivalent to 19 or 20 human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes or more (He can recharge by absorbing electricity) * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Lightning is weak against cold temperatures. God of Thunder bypasses this weakness. * Hobbies: Baking, gaming * Likes: Computers, learning new things, good kaiju * Dislikes: Cramped spaces, Earth (at first) Relationships * Ultraman Magnus (Father) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Mother) * Ultraman Mebius (Teacher) * CAKE (Teammates) * Allies ** Demaaga ** Ultraman Blizzard ** Ultraman Legacy ** "Snowy" ** Ultraman Prime ** Ultrawoman Zeperion * Ultraman 0 (Friendly rival) Body Features - High Voltage= * Lightning Mega-Blade: In High Voltage, the slugger on Lightning's head transforms into a more horn-like blade/crystal. When removed, its appearance greatly changes, as it takes the form of a full-fledged sword. * Lightning Quad-Blades: In High Voltage, Lightning gains an additional pair of blades on his legs in addition to the ones on his arms. All four can generate energy copies. * Protectors: In High Voltage, Lightning gains protector armor on his chest and back. - Attacker Armor= * Cyber Mechanic: The Attacker Armor, being based on Ultraman Orb's Lightning Attacker form, uses the same Cyber Mechanic as Orb's. * Zenshin Crystals: The Attacker Armor possesses these in the same places as Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker. * Helmet Crystal: The Attacker Armor's helmet has a crystal that can be used to fire beams. - God of Thunder= * Megingjord: Lightning wears Ultraman Thor's Belt of Strength, which doubles this form's already impressive physical might. * Jarngriepr: Lightning wears Ultraman Thor's metal gloves/gauntlets, which he needs to hold the short handle of Mjolnir. These replace the blades on his arms, and increase his punching power. * Lightning Blade: Lightning now only has one slugger, the one on his head. * Armor: Lightning possesses armor plates across his body. * Cape: Lightning wears a red cape. }} Transformation Taji Kawabata transforms into Ultraman Lightning using the Thunder Ball, which greatly resembles a Poke Ball, but all black with yellow thunderbolt markings. To use it, Taji presses the button on the front, then hits the bottom of the ball with his free hand. The ball then pops open and emits a flash of light, transforming Taji into Lightning Rise The screen is engulfed by the flash of light, before a black cloud emerges from the center. As the screen is completely covered, a thunderbolt discharges from the center of the cloud, and Lightning emerges from it, the uniform cloud changing into a swirling black tunnel. Lightning flies at the screen as electricity continues to discharge from both the cloud and his own body. Detransformation When changing back into his human form, Lightning releases a black cloud. A thunderbolt is released from the cloud and strikes the ground, revealing Taji. Forms - Lightning= Lightning's current forms and identity, which he uses in most of his appearances. Lightning's default form. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 11 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,000 m * Jumping Height: 300 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 85,000 t * Grip Strength: 55,000 t Techniques Special * Megawatt Current: A powerful yellow beam surrounded in white electricity. Done in the "L" style, except Lightning's right elbow rests on his left palm. It's about as powerful as Gaia's Quantum Stream, and shares the tendency to be blocked or absorbed. * Static Stream: Lightning can release a blast of static electricity from his left hand, which paralyzes the target. * Thunder Stick: Lightning can throw a lance of condensed electricity at the target. It can pierce flesh easily, or harmlessly phase into a monster's body, purifying them. * Electrosphere: A large ball of electricity, the upgrade of his old Specium Bomb. It's about as powerful as Orb's Stobium Burst. * EMP: If needed, Lightning can create an electromagnetic pulse that can damage anything touching him, as well as shut down machinery. It doesn't seem to work on robots, however/for some reason. He sometimes sets off EMPs by accident, as shown when he first landed on Earth. Physical * Lightning Taser Punch: A punch attack charged with electricity. It may also stun the target. ** Lightning Taser Cannonball: A full-body version of the Lightning Taser Punch, Lightning charges himself with electricity and launches himself at the target. * Lightning Kick: A kick attack charged with electricity. * Lightning Chop: A chop attack charged with electricity. * Lightning Slash: Lightning charges his arm blades with electricity and slashes the opponent with them. * Lightning Grapple: After grabbing the target, Lightning surges electricity into their body, injuring and potentially stunning them. * Lightning Gigaswing: Locking arms with his opponent, Lightning spins them around using his own strength, then uses their momentum to launch them (and sometimes himself) spinning through the air. Learned from his training with Mebius. Other * Shocking Shield: An electromagnetic barrier that Lightning can create, which electrocutes creatures that touch it. It can be made into a wall or a circular shield. * Shocking Sphere: Lightning's version of a Travel Sphere, he can encase himself in a sphere of electricity to quickly travel through space. If needed, it can also be used offensively, as it electrocutes anything that touches it. ** Crackling Catcher: Lightning can also create spheres around other beings or objects and move them around. The inside of the sphere can be made safe-to-touch to rescue civilians, or charged to imprison and shock his foes. * Spark Snap: By snapping his fingers, Lightning can create an electric spark. This spark can ignite fires or, if Lightning is in a particularly trollish mood, be used at point blank to mildly shock people. Weapons * Lightning Tri-Blades: The slugger on Lightning's head detaches, while the blades on his arms emit energy copies. He usually controls his arm blades with Ultra Willpower while using his slugger for melee. ** Slugger Cyclone: Lightning's arm blades rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a tornado. He then slashes them with his slugger, commonly cutting them in half. This was his signature move as Adam, and he still uses it after his transformation. ** Tri-Blade Assault: An attack with all three sluggers, similar to Orb's Hyper Ultra Knock Tactics. ** Tri-Blade Discharge: Lightning spins the three blades in a circle, creating a giant buzzsaw which he launches at the opponent. It's as powerful as the Ginga Thunderbolt. Abilities * Lightning Warp: A fancy word for teleportation. Lightning can teleport anything to anywhere he wants, disappearing and reappearing with a flash of electricity and a boom of thunder. This can also damage his opponents. If he uses this too much in a short period of time, it can severely drain his energy. * Ultra Defibrillation: Lightning can heal himself or others by absorbing their electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. He can also provide electrical energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repairing any brain damage. - High Voltage= High Voltage Lightning's upgraded form, which he suddenly accessed in the middle of his and Mebius' battle with Drachium Death Zetton. This form is akin to Mebius' own Burning Brave form, as it is a natural evolution of Lightning's own power activated by his will and bonds. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 13 * Running Speed: Mach 5.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,800 m * Jumping Height: 450 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 95,000 t * Grip Strength: 70,000 t Techniques Physical * Voltage Windmill: Lightning cartwheels at or past his opponent, the blades on his arms and legs slashing at them. * Lightning-Speed Punch: A series of rapid punches charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Kick: A high-speed kick charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Chop: A series of rapid chops charged with electricity. Other * Lightning Way: By either punching the ground or stabbing the Lightning Mega-Blade into it, Lightning can generate a tunnel of electricity between himself and the target, so they cannot escape. This also gives the Lightning Mega-Blade's attacks a temporary boost. Weapons * Lightning Mega-Blade: A large sword summoned from Lightning's crest, it is High Voltage's main weapon. At the bottom of the sword is a plug in a socket, which can be removed and inserted into one of three sockets on the side of the blade, used to activate special attacks. ** Thunderipper: After inserting the plug into the left socket, Lightning releases an energy wave from the sword. He can swing it to launch a crescent of electricity, trace a circle to release an Ultra Slash-like projectile, or fire an electric beam from the broad of the sword. It's as powerful as Geed's Mega Slicer Cross. ** Voltangler: After inserting the plug into the right socket, the blade transforms into an electric whip. It can be used to whip monsters or constrain them while shocking them. Its binding power and electric voltage are similar to EX Eleking's Electric Tail. *** Voltrasher: If Lightning activates the Voltangler while the Lightning Mega-Blade is still on his head rather than in sword mode, he can perform a Photon Edge-like beam attack, which is just as powerful as said attack. ** Gigawattracer: After inserting the plug into the top socket, Lightning dashes forwards at Mach 12 with the blade in hand. He rapidly slashes his opponent at high speeds, before delivering five final slashes charged with electricity, leaving a thunderbolt symbol cut through the opponent. It's similar in power to the Knight Victorium Break. * Lightning Quad-Blades: Lightning retains the blades on his arms, but now gains two more blades running up his legs to his knees. Like the ones on his arms, they can emit copies of energy. ** Slugger Typhoon: The Lightning Quad-Blades rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a powerful whirlwind that carries them off the ground. Lightning then flies into the air and slashes the opponent with the Lightning Mega-Blade. ** Omega Knock Tactics: An enhanced version of the Tri-Blade Assault, using all four of his Quad-Blades. ** Lightning Slicer Duo: Lightning can combine the Lightning Quad-Blades into two energy swords that resemble the Zero Twin Sword and Beyond Twin Edge. *** Spinning Final Lightning: Holding the Lightning Slicer Duo, Lightning spins in a tornado with his arms out, rapidly slashing the opponent. It's as powerful as the Exceed Slash. Abilities * Lightning-Speed Burst: Lightning can generate an aura of electricity around himself, which increases his already impressive speed on the ground or in the air. In this state, his reflexes are improved, and he is protected from indirect damage. Using this ability even allowed him to keep up with Drachium Death Zetton's teleportation. - Attacker Armor= Forms and images by: UltraGrenburr12678 An armored form of Lightning, which debuts in Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks. - Mk2= Attacker Armor Mk2 After the original Attacker Armor breaks and Lightning is defeated, Hikari comes in at the nick of time and gives Lightning the new and improved Attacker Armor, made just for him. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 9 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,400 m * Jumping Height: 400 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3.5 * Brute Strength: 190,000 t * Grip Strength: 115,000 t Techniques Special * Lightning Blitz Smash: A huge orb made of electricity is thrown at the enemy. A further upgraded version of Lightning's Electrosphere, it's a bit more powerful than the Mebium Burst. * Lightning Blitz Cross: Lightning charges up electricity and fires a cross-shaped energy blast. It can slice clean through monsters or create an X-shaped electrical explosion. It's about as powerful as the Ginga Sunshine at maximum power. * Lightning Blitz Slash: A small bolt of electrical energy. Lightning can now fire several of these at a time. * Lightning Blitz Striker: Lightning uses the crystal on his forehead to fire a beam of pinpoint accuracy. This version pierces through the target, and can kill instantly if it hits in the right place. * Lightning Blitz Discharge: Lightning releases electric bolts from the crystals on his body. Physical * Lightning Blitz Attack: Lightning's physical attacks are now infused with even more electricity than the original armor. ** Lightning Blitz Punch: A powerful electric punch attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one punch. *** Lightning Blitz Counter: Lightning charges his fist with a massive amount of electricity before releasing it all in one powerful punch. He can also fire it out in the form of an electric Ultra Beam. ** Lightning Blitz Kick: A powerful electric kick attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one kick. ** Lightning Blitz Chop: A powerful electric chop attack. Can be charged to slice clean through monsters. * Lightning Blitz Rush: Lightning turns into a mass of electricity and charges through his opponent, destroying them from the inside. It's as powerful as Gaia's Supreme Kick. Other * Lightning Blitz Whipper: Lightning releases thunderbolts from his fingers, which can wrap around things in order for him to throw them. They are harder to break free from than the original. Weapons * Lightning Blitz Saber(s): A sword of electricity summoned from either arm crystal. They are sharper and more durable than the originals, being around the strength of Mebius Brave Mode's Mebium Knight Blade. ** Lightning Blitz Wave: Swinging the Lightning Blitz Sabers, Lightning releases crescent waves of electricity. ** Lightning Blitz Arrow: The Lightning Blitz Sabers can be fired from Lightning's arms as projectiles. Abilities * Lightning Blitz Charge: This version of the armor further increases Lightning's electricity absorption capabilities. He can choose to recharge his own energy, or have electricity go into the armor, further increasing its power and performance. ** Lightning Blitz Boost: When the armor is at maximum charge, Lightning gains a boost aura similar to that of High Voltage. This increases his strength as well as speed, and electrocutes anything touching him. * Enhanced Mobility: Compared to the original, this armor is lighter and less bulky, negating the slowness of the original Attacker Armor form. * Durability: His armored portions are even more protected than the original, allowing Lightning to shrug off even blows that would normally be fatal. * Digitize: Lightning can digitize and enter cyberspace. * Armor Transfer: If he wishes, Lightning can materialize the Attacker Armor for the use of other Ultras rather than himself. }} - God of Thunder= God of Thunder 1= |-| 2= Lightning's ultimate form wields the power of Ultraman Thor, one of a race of Ultras who preceded the Land of Light and inspired Norse mythology. Thor's spirit chose Lightning to wield his power to fight Ultraman Onyx, who was merged with the latent power of Thor's evil brother Loki. This form exceeds all of Lightning's others in every aspect, and bears all three of Thor's greatest possessions, most notably the legendary hammer Mjolnir. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Running Speed: Mach 12 * Jumping Distance: 2,500 m * Jumping Height: 700 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 8 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 7 * Brute Strength: 330,000 t * Grip Strength: 210,000 t Techniques Physical * Armored Lightning Punch: A powerful punch attack, boosted by Jarngriepr's armor. * Armored Lightning Chop: A powerful chop attack, boosted by Jarngriepr's armor. * Armored Lightning Kick: A powerful kick attack. Weapons * Mjolnir: As expected by the source of this form's powers, Lightning wields the legendary hammer in battle. ** Godly Barrier: Mjolnir can erect a force field to protect Lightning from attacks. ** Cosmic Storm Break: A basic melee attack with Mjolnir, albeit empowered by energy/electricity, making it much stronger. ** Great Ground Impact: Lightning slams Mjolnir into the ground, releasing waves of electricity around him. Similar to the Orb Ground Calibur, but more powerful. ** Hammer Vortex: Lightning spins in a circle, holding Mjolnir out, to eventually create a deadly tornado charged with electric bolts. ** Wrath of Asgard: A massive beam of divine golden light and electricity fired from Mjolnir. Lightning's ultimate attack. * Lightning Blade: Lightning's arm blades are gone, leaving him with the one slugger on his head. He can still use it to great effect. ** Thunderbolt Slugger: Using Thor's power, Lightning charges incredible amounts of electrical energy into his slugger and throws it, a thunderbolt-shaped beam trailing it as it flies. ** Ultimate Slugger Storm: Lightning telekinetically holds the slugger in front of him, then hits it with Mjolnir, causing it to multiply into hundreds of electric blades that decimate the enemy before merging back into one and returning to his head. Abilities * Weather Control: Lightning can freely manipulate the weather. For example, he can create a thunderstorm to hinder his enemies and empower himself, or he can intensify sunlight to allow his Ultra allies to absorb it and regain energy. * Geokinesis: Lightning can now control the earth, allowing him to cause earthquakes or make pillars of earth erupt beneath the target's feet. * Dimensional Travel: Using Mjolnir, Lightning can tear open a dimensional portal, allowing him to travel through the multiverse. However, just like Ultimate Zero, this will leave him unable to access God of Thunder's power for a while. * Super Strength: Due to Megingjord's power and Ultraman Thor's own, Lightning's physical strength skyrockets, able to perform feats that even Magnus at his maximum effort would struggle to do. * Super Senses: Lightning's senses are incredibly enhanced, easily on par with Tetra's. * Durability: Lightning's durability is increased beyond even that of the Attacker Armor. ** Extreme Temperature Resistance: Lightning can withstand both extreme heat and extreme cold. }} Standard Abilities * Fulgurkinetic Power: Thanks to his dip in one of the biggest storms in the universe, Lightning somehow gained the powers of electricity. In addition to his many electric beams, he also can use it for many less flashy purposes. ** Electrical Immunity: Being charged with electricity, Lightning is immune to its adverse effects. ** Electricity Absorption: Lightning can absorb electricity to regain energy and increase his time limit. ** Shark Sense: Lightning can sense an individual's electromagnetic field, just like a shark. This allows him to see invisible opponents, although electric-based monsters such as Neronga can hide themselves from this ability. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Like most other Ultraseven-type Ultras, Lightning can use telekinesis to control his Sluggers. He cannot do much else with these abilities, as he has only taken Slugger classes and not other willpower electives despite his mother's encouragement. - Taji= Taji Kawabata, Lightning's human form, is a 21-year old Japanese man with short blond hair, gray eyes and a light tan. He always wears a pair of yellow sunglasses, usually keeping them up. As the newest member and the Ultra the group supports, he is known as "the icing" of CAKE. Having skipped Earth class at the Space Patrol Academy and only just begun reading the Space Ranger’s Guide when he arrived on Earth, Lightning left himself in a bad position. He only took on this human form at the very end of episode 1, and even then had no knowledge of basic human functions at first. Abilities * Electricity Manipulation: While not as much as his true form, Taji can manipulate electricity to an extent. He can shoot electric bolts, shock creatures that touch him, or shut down machinery by frying the circuits. Gear Ultra Equipment * Thunder Ball: Taji's Poke Ball-like transformation device also has a few powers of its own. ** Transformation: Obviously, Taji can use the Thunder Ball to transform back into Ultraman Lightning. ** Electric Bolt: When opened up, the Thunder Ball can fire a medium-strength electric bolt. ** Electric Shield: The Thunder Ball can erect a defensive barrier coated in electricity, which shocks those that touch it. * Monster Hunter's Guide: Taji possesses a copy of the Monster Hunter's Guide, which takes the form of a small, thin tablet. CAKE Gear * Brace Com: A mobile device which can be worn on a member's wrist or detached for use as a phone. It can function as a watch, communicator, map, or scanner/analyzer for monsters and materials. * Beam Sounder: CAKE's standard weapon, a gun-like device that shoots waves/bolts of sonic energy, which can shatter solid objects or cause lethal injuries to human-sized foes. It also has a weaker setting to disorient or stun opponents. }} Gallery UltramanLightningAttackerArmorMK2Yellow.png|Another version of Attacker Armor Mk2 A N G E R Y LIGHTNING.png|Soulless/A N G E R Y Lightning by Ultraman Plasma Lightning Card Cropped.png|A Lightning Ultra Fusion Card by TheUltraFreak302 Trivia * Kit would like to thank the following people: ** MoarCrossovers for making his original render. ** UltraGrenburr12678 for rendering his other forms. ** SolZen321, Furnozilla, BigD2003 and Sentinel 72 for submitting High Voltage's techniques. * Although not intentional, Lightning's powers and personality are both very similar to DC Comics' Static. ** Kit has embraced the similarities by giving Lightning's High Voltage form some purple markings like Static's costume. *** Lightning was originally capable of manipulating magnetism and radio waves like Static, but this was scrapped. * The Lightning Mega-Blade was originally similar to the Xlugger and Orb Slasher. Its current design is based on Billy the Rod from Kamen Rider Fourze, although with more of a blade. * According to Lightning himself, his real full name is Adam Adan Shining Golden Goldilocks Corncob Dandruff Gabriel Amazing Mighty Superman Ironclad. He was joking. * I got Taji's name from a random name generator. * Taji being lactose intolerant spawned from a joke in RPs where Lightning is shown to be drunk despite having only had milk. Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:CAKE